Why She Wore the Jacket
by MentalistLover13
Summary: My take on why Brennan keeps wearing that white jacket and the answer she gives booth when he asks her about it. Her answer shocks Booth.FLUFF


**AN: This is just a little one-shot that came to me about why Brennan keeps wearing that damn white jacket ;) I hope you guys like it =) Enjoy!**

**Why She Wore The Jacket**

Booth just got word from Hacker that him and Brennan had a new case. The body was found in the school cafeteria dumpster at Johnson High in Arizona and Booth was excited that him and Brennan were going to get to leave Washington D.C . Booth pulled in to the Jeffersonian parking garage and pulled into his parking spot along side hers.

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Booth entered the plat form and swiped his card and then headed for Brennan's office. When he entered her office he was absolutely blown away at how cute she looked curled up on her couch in a peaceful sleep. Booth went over to the couch and knelt down next to her.

"Hey, Bones. Wake up we have a case. He said in a gentle tone.

"Mmmmm" she groaned and nestled her head further beneath the blanket.

"Come on Bones, Our Plane leaves in four hours and you still have to pack. Wakey, Wakey"

Brennan was now very irritated with her partner. She finally got to sleep after weeks of tossing and turning in her bed because of the dreams that she was having of her and Booth and she was pretty sure that if the dream would be rated, that it would be rated R for sexual conduct. She sat up on the couch and said,

"Booth, Wakey isn't a word. Did you say we had a case?" she said with a hint of a smile creeping to her lips.

"Yes, In Arizona. A body was found in the school cafeteria dumpster."

"Okay, just let me grab my jacket and we can leave" She said with a slight smile on her face. She missed when she and Booth would go somewhere out side of Washington D.C for a case. But, there was one small detail she forgot. Hannah was now in the picture, or so she thought.

She walked over to her desk and grabbed her white jacket from the back of her chair. The jacket that she was constantly wearing these days and Booth had noticed.

"Bones, don't you own like a million jackets? Why do you keep wearing that one?"

"Booth, I don't own a million jackets" Brennan said matter of fact. "I own about a hundred and what is wrong with _this _jacket?"

"You own a hundred jackets?" Booth said with a shock look on his face. "So why do you keep wearing that one?"

"Because I like it, that's why! I don't see why it matters what jacket I wear, Booth. I am sorry that you don't like it" She said it with a sad and disappointed look on her face. "You told me last May that you liked it. If you didn't like it, why did you lie? She said with her head looking down at the floor.

Booth now felt really guilty for making her think that he didn't like her jacket. It wasn't that he didn't like the jacket; he did. He loved how it showed every curve of her beautiful body, that was the problem.

Booth walked toward her and gently lifted her chin so that their eyes locked. "Bones, I love your jacket, I was just wondering why you always chose that one to wear when you had so many other nice ones. I didn't lie, I would never lie to you"

"But you did lie to me, Booth" she said breaking eye contact and stepping farther away from him. " Out side the Hoover when you told me that you wanted to give us a shot; that you were the one; that you were that guy… Thirty, forty, or fifty years…. That you knew right from the beginning" She said choking on a sob. " That's why I wear the jacket, Booth. It was the jacket I was wearing when you said that you wanted to give us a shot. It reminds me what a huge mistake I made when I said no to you". She was shocked at herself that the last part came from her mouth.

Booth walked back over to her and pulling her into a searing kiss. She kissed back; their tongs fighting for dominance. She pulled on the lapels on his jacket to bring him closer to her before he pulled her away with his arms on her forearms.

"Listen Bones.."

"I know Booth, it was a mistake. Your with Han….."

"What? God no, It wasn't a mistake, Bones. I broke up with Hannah three days ago because I am still in love with you. I still believe in giving us a shot. That is what I was about to say."

"Your in love with me?" Brennan said shocked.

"Of course I am in love with you" He said like it was obvious. " I thought that you knew that".

Well she sure did now. She never heard him udder the words to her that night outside of the Hoover and now that she heard them, she was determined to prove how much she believed him that night after they landed from the plane ride to Arizona. Brennan pulled him into another searing kiss before she pulled away so that their eyes were locked once again. "I love you too, Booth" They kissed again, not even caring that the whole Jeffersonian team was cheering in the background.

**The End**

**AN: I would love to here what you guys thought about it! Was it good, bad? Please tell me =)**


End file.
